dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Paragus (DBS)
|movie debut = Dragon Ball Super: Broly |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 |Height = |Occupation = Saiyan Military Lieutenant (formerly) Saiyan Colonel (formerly) |Allegiance = Saiyan Army (formerly) Frieza Force |FamConnect = Broly (son) |Counterparts = Paragus Paragus: Xeno }} is the tertiary antagonist in Dragon Ball Super: Broly. He is referred to as in some media to differentiate him from the original incarnation of Paragus. Overview Creation and Concept Paragus is based off the original Paragus from Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan. In his newer incarnation, Paragus appears to be much older than his original counterpart in the present day. However, Paragus’ design from forty years ago appears to be based off the design of the original present day Paragus. Appearance Like his alternate counterpart, Paragus is a tall and well-muscled Saiyan. However, Paragus appears much different than his counterpart. He is considerably older, having noticeable wrinkles with fair-skin and gray hair while sporting a full beard. He wears a dark purple jumpsuit with a light purple robes flowing around his waist, white gloves and boots, and dons a new model Frieza Force armor that is white with green abdomen and shoulderpads. He also keeps his tail hanging loosely under his cloth and is shown wearing a mechanical belt, which is contains the controller for Broly's shock-collar. Personality In Broly, he is noted to possess a certain ambition while accompanying his son Broly. That ambition is revealed to be revenge on King Vegeta. He also stated that he would raise his son into the ultimate warrior, then he would have his revenge. Just like his counterpart, he has little regard for the lives of others. However, he does care about his son as he chose to remove Broly's tail due to feeling that Broly couldn't control the form very well, and sought him out on Planet Vampa intending to take him to a more hospitable world. He also praised Broly for slaying a lot of mites when he found him, showing pride in him. He taught his son manners too to a certain extent, reminding him to say 'thank you'. However, he sabotaged Broly's very first friendship to force him into training since he was obsessed with getting revenge on King Vegeta for his betrayal. He also regarded Cheelai as a bad influence on his son and told her to stay away from him. Paragus also showed despair when it seemed Broly was losing, coming to the realization that King Vegeta may have very well been correct, believing that Broly was becoming a danger to everyone. Biography Background Paragus was a loyal military lieutenant of King Vegeta, until he was blessed with a son who had potential even greater than King Vegeta's son Prince Vegeta. However, King Vegeta became jealous of his potential, so he sent Broly to an outlying planet in a Saiyan space pod, and a furious Paragus betrayed King Vegeta and sought out his son to save him. Along with Beets, Paragus searched for his son on the stormy planet, Vampa, but they crash their ship and learned of the dangerous creatures that lived on the planet's surface. When Paragus and Beets finally found Broly and attempt to leave the planet, they realize the ship was beyond repair, leaving them marooned. To preserve their food supply, he kills Beets with a Ray Gun. He would then spend his efforts on training Broly into becoming the ultimate warrior. He would also remove Broly's tail at some point because Broly could not control himself when he transformed, and he was too dangerous. Film Appearances Broly Paragus and his son were found by a platoon of Frieza's soldiers, who brought them to Frieza to be recruited. After hearing of King Vegeta's son survival, Paragus decided to go with Frieza to Earth to take revenge via his son Broly. However, he would consistently be shocked at Vegeta and Goku's immense power, startled at Vegeta's Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan God transformations and expressing hopelessness at seeing Super Saiyan Blue Goku overpower Broly in his Wrath State. Paragus started to think that King Vegeta might have been right about Broly being a threat to the universe. He was later executed by Frieza via Death Beam in order to trigger Broly's Super Saiyan transformation. Power ;Films As a Saiyan, Paragus has decent combat abilities, and in comparison to other Frieza Force soldiers is rather powerful. However, when compared to other higher caliber warriors, he is inferior, as a scouter determined his power to be only 4,200. Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'Saiyan Power' - A genetic trait that continually lets a Saiyan increase in performance against adversity, either by recovering from great injuries or enduring great struggle in battle. *'Dead Punisher' - Paragus: BR's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Great Ape While Paragus has never transformed into a Great Ape in the series, he has a tail and, by extension, the ability to turn into one when exposed to Blutz Waves from the moon or a Power Ball. Equipment *'Scout-Scope' - A non-wearable, computer. *'Ray Gun' - Guns that fire laser beams capable of massive damage. *'Broly's Necklace' - A device that stops Broly when he goes berserk. It is connected to Paragus' belt. It generates a high voltage shock that stops Broly when he loses control. Voice Actors *Japanese: Katsuhisa Hōki *Funimation dub: Dameon Clarke *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Luiz Carlos de Moraes *Latin American Spanish dub: Roberto Sen Battles ;Films *Paragus vs. a Large Mite List of Characters Killed by Paragus *Beets - Paragus kills Beets with a Ray Gun. Trivia *In the trailer, when Paragus orders Broly to attack, he holds his right hand out in front of him similar to how his original counterpart often commanded Broly in Broly - the Legendary Super Saiyan. Gallery References Site Navigation es:Paragus (Super) it:Paragas (Dragon Ball Super) pt-br:Paragas (DBS) fr:Paragus (DBS) Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Fathers Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains Category:Characters who can fly Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased